Of Loyalty
by Y0Y0ILLUSER
Summary: A leader is finally chosen and one monk is left feeling lost and alone, when a hand reaches out to comfort him will he take it?


**Yoyo: I do not claim to own anything…For as I often say…I am the owner of nothing! If I did own Xiaolin Showdown though; Omi would still be by Chase's side….Much love in my fics of the Chase x Omi pairing….Sorry to the JxC or JxO or CxK ((wtf?)) and/or whatever u others want…I am true to this couple…I do not want to be attacked or bickered at for my likes…I don't diss on other peoples couplings so I don't want people dissing mine…**

**((I felt that needed more fics of CxO, and although I do not see myself as a very good writer I shall try and provide to others with what I can…))**

**Chase: Your ranting is going to drive away what little readers u may get…**

**Yoyo: Yeah I bet you're right…Last but not least…Many of the characters will be expressing ooc-ness in what I write…Out Of Character if u didn't know…I just wanted to point this out to anyone that's wondering why a character is/was acting a certain way…From how they are in the show I mean…**

**Chase: Are u done now?-snarls-**

**Yoyo: ACK? Yessir I am!holds out OmiPlease don't eat me! Okay…Now onto the fic!-sprints off-**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon; a soft glowing orb that paled in the warmth and brightness of its brother the sun, but the night's most beautiful source of light, shone clearly down upon the deep but now darkened colors of finely arched and

sloping roofs of the temple. Clouds shifted and crawled across its bright surface, sprinkling rain down through the garden, wavering with the ripples in the fountain, coming to a stop against the back of a small, slouching

figure. This figure was rested on the edge of the pool of glimmering water, lowered in the form of one who was feeling anguish, for that is exactly what was being felt. Small body rising and falling with breaths of muffled

sobs, head the shape of the moon itself, but the color of the sun lay in hands that shook with his weeping. He cried alone where no one could see him, for if they did they would wonder why he sobbed. In truth he wondered

why himself, as the pain in his chest continued to rise and spread more tears from his already swollen and red eyes. He should be feeling only joy, only great pleasure for his loyal companion. But inside he recalled the

moment when one was chosen, when only one could take the stand at the front as the leader, and instead of a feeling of warmth that another got such an honorable position, only a sickness bubbled up. Sickness toward the

fact that he was not good enough to be the chosen one, not one of the chosen ones but THE chosen one, and sickness for his own selfish behavior of now. And so he was here, while everyone else was asleep in their small

chambers, connected like a bond, like a team. Or at least that's how everyone felt it was; at this moment he didn't believe they had any sort of bond, at least from him. How could they if he felt so much sorrow over not

getting what he wanted. It was true that he was loyal; that he cared deeply for his fellow team mates, his friends. If ever there was one of them that showed loyalty it was him. The others couldn't even begin to understand

how much loyalty and honor meant to him. So again, why did it hurt this much? He had worked the hardest to reach where he was, he wondered at times how his fellow monks even got past most of their training, but only

secretly he questioned this of course. There wasn't a single person out there who knew what he thought, for it was his thoughts that betrayed his good heart, his cries of loyalty. He was as they said, innocent, gazing at the

world with the words his masters had driven into his core, words that were thought of in the real world as childish beliefs. Which is why now he questioned his very self, not quite understanding how his heart felt this

clenching pain and how his thoughts raced with such poisonous intent. Lost in his mind of the events that had happened in the day before this night, after his mistakes through time, even if he felt it was with the best

intentions, to when Raimundo shone with the light of passing him, in strength, in everything he had always wanted. How his heart wanted to break into as many shards as there were stars, how he wanted to rip that shirt off

his chest and cling to it as if it was his right to have. But he didn't, for he was a loyal friend, even if his mind spoke otherwise. His eyes already brimming with the tears he shed now, that he had held back until he was not to

be seen, and bringing to all's vision the form of a pleasant smile. Truly his first deceptive smile he had ever plastered across his face of his own desire, for how could he smile genuinely when the emotion farthest from it

coursed inside him. He had bowed, taken the act of humbling accepting that another had become the Shoku warrior, a position where he could never reach now. Such delight it brought to the face of his warrior partner, and he

returned the bow with thought to be equal honor. Thus it was felt that all was well, as sounds burst forth from beyond the doors of the temple, signaling the call to action. The four rushed out to face the onslaught of villains

they had clashed with before. Every dark hearted Heylin foe they had ever shared blows with awaited the power of the newly born leader. His comrades ran ahead of this spoken of leader, one after the other, into the throng

of evil. They faced the army, faced them with their powers and their loyalty to one another.

"Loyalty…"

The word slipped past his lips, unknown to the speaker that anything had been uttered. He looked up from his somber spot beside the fountain of his element and stared into sky. The rain spilled down his face and ran

rivers on the paths his tears had left, seeming as if he was crying anew. In his sight he saw the cold tinted sun of the darkness, the moon, passing in its cycle to end its guard over the night. Already he felt the slight warmth of

the sun on his back, as it crept from under the earth to take its turn. His time of selfish needs had to come to an end, he had to get over what was the past now and move on. No matter how much or how long it would still

sting inside him, he would continue to show those false smiles he felt he had already mastered and act as if nothing was wrong. A sudden shadow placing itself in the path of the moons shine brought him to look up and blink

in surprise. Normally he would be poised and ready for any battle that snuck itself upon him, but even this had been to fast and silent for him to sense.

"It seems your tiger instincts are tired little one…"

Omi looked up and shivered, not from the cold of rain that soaked through his clothes to his skin, but from the two words that where spoken. Only one person called him little one, and as the figure stepped closer he saw

that it was exactly who he knew it would be. Clad in armor that gleamed through the streaming lines of rain that still poured faintly, usually wind swept hair that forever rivaled the color of the deepest time of darkness

sticking to his pale wet cheeks and spilling as a black fountain down his back; it was and only could be one person, Chase Young. Lost without words he merely stared at the dark prince, and when it seemed that the young

monk would not give an answer Chase continued on.

"So a leader was chosen, and it was not you. You must be torn between your feelings, and your ties of loyalty."

Silence still was the only words spoken from the child and Chase was beginning to grow irritated. When everyone had gathered at the foot of the temple he too had awaited to see the risen leader. Finally they did come,

and it was not who he thought it would be. Instead of the one he felt was the most fit to be chosen it was another, Chase had to admit that this angered him. So he had simply stepped aside and watched the battle unfold.

His fellow Heylin fighters were no match for the bonded children, but then of course they never had been. The heroes fought the same as they always did, no sudden change after one had advanced to point their way. His

eyes trailed to the smallest one as always, seeing that even through the hurt pulsing inside he still fought the hardest and proved to have the most strength once again. He himself had taught this child much of his own arts,

making him the strongest out of them, the rightful leader. This had caused Chase to feel a burst of rage run through him. His hand picked apprentice, although not by his side at the moment, did not reach the level he was

meant for. But now, as the child sniffled up at him, no look of a hardened fighter in his eyes, but of one who felt lost and hopeless, he realized that another feeling beat softly inside him, gratitude. An emotion he had not felt

in a very long time, something he thought he had forgotten. This feeling that washed past the rage of earlier brought a smile to his face, a warm smile that only Omi's eyes had ever gazed upon. For not allowing this one to

become the greatest on the side of good, even if he deserved it, meant that there was hope anew to have him. Chase knelt down before the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing the small and fragile feeling

bone. A new plan was forming inside his ever calculating mind, one that he felt would be more successful then any he had ever concocted before. He wrapped his other arm around the tiny waist and lifted him up. No

repulsive gesture, not attempts at fleeing ever came, but arms small and yet secretly hiding such unbelievable power clung to his neck. He had never hugged anyone before, this was another new feeling that he wasn't quite

ready for. Sobs into his armor caused him to pat the shaking back as if an infant lay across his chest; he fought back a sudden urge to whisper sweet words to him and merely held on a little tighter.

"Only I know the truth of your feelings little monk, you can never be what you are meant for. I can see all that you should become and yet your greatest chance passed you by. No one comforted you, no one believes

you should be in this much pain, but no one deserved it more then you."

His quiet words only brought more sobs from the bundle. His smile widened, everything could not be more perfect, and what the child mumbled next conformed all that was soon to come.

"I am selfish, yet I do not regret it at all…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoyo: Oh my…Cliffhanger! Lol…What's gonna happen next? What exactly is Chase's plan? Will any of the other characters ever have a part in this story?…But we shall save that for another chapter…Thanks to all for reading and I do love reviews! I hope that my writing is good enough for u and have a nice day! See u next chapter!**

**Ps:I seem to be having trouble working the document thing in does one work it? Like make the words bigger…Add spaces at the beginning of paragraphs…Yadda yadda…man I don't get things! Sorry to keep yapping...ta ta!**


End file.
